A Frozen Treat
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "Jed's eyes moved to Mattie and unconsciously trailed to his lips. The younger man's tongue darted out and licked across his bottom lip not in a particularly suggestive way but it was enough to make Jed grind his teeth. It added fuel to his already darkening mood." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, INCEST! I hope u like and please review! XD ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, INCEST, Slight Bad Language **

**The idea belongs to TicklesneezerMMPR so all credits for that go to her. XD I hope I didn't let her down with my writing... Well, I guess I'm the first to write a story with those two as a pair and that can either be a a good thing or a really, really bad thing... Let's hope for the former. XD **

**I hope you guys like it and if u can, please do leave a review! I'll appreciate it A LOT! X3**

**Also, I do NOT own Red Dawn or any of the characters! **

_**A Frozen Treat **_

Jed's gaze casually swept over the scenery outside the barred window. At least it looked casual but the soldier's eyes were anything but. His time in the Marines had a profound effect on his character development, especially his vigilance. The current trouble with the North Koreans only served to heighten his keen senses and he surveyed the seemingly desolate landscape with eyes worthy of a hawk.

It didn't take him long to find his targets. The two figures were moving towards the house, their current hiding place, putting their recent training to good use. Jew watched approvingly as Toni and Robert took every precaution to ensure they weren't followed, glancing around them and keeping to the subterfuge of shrubbery. It made him proud and his lips curved in a slight smile. The gesture seemed alien, it had been so long since he'd had a reason to smile...

'It's official. The world is coming to an end.' Jed's head snapped to his little brother, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

'Wh-What?' But then he realized Mattie was just up to his usual antics, the smirk playing on his lips giving him away.

'It's right there in the bible. Raining frogs, the four apocalyptical riders and Jed Eckert smiling.' Jed rolled his eyes before redirecting his attention to the window.

'Shut up Mattie.' But his words had no bite and the younger boy scoffed. He kept true to Jed's wishes for all of...one minute.

'So what do you suppose will happen now?' Jed didn't show any hint of having heard him. 'I mean, they're gonna send some help soon, right?' The blonde's muscles tensed but his mouth remained firmly closed. Mattie waited expectantly but he knew his brother enough to recognise his I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-talking act. 'Fine, be that way.' He crossed his arms around his chest sullenly and pretended to find some new interest in the wallpaper.

The silence draped around them like an awkward blanket and neither of them dared move, unwilling to bring attention to themselves. One gene which coursed through both their veins, as hot as their blood, was stubbornness. Ever since they were children, their confrontations would generally end on a standstill, both to hard-headed to admit defeat. It was good to know that some things never changed no matter how many years ebbed away...

When the door creaked open both nearly jumped out of their skins. Jed reflexively jumped to his feet, his whole posture poised for battle, though he looked deceivingly at ease. However he visibly relaxed when he recognised Robert and Toni's chatter. He'd momentarily forgotten about them...Though he'd been looking out the window his eyes had been unfocused and his mind was miles away, Mattie's questions drumming against the confinements of his skull. He wished he had the answers to reassure his brother but the painful truth was he didn't know. He simply didn't know...But that was a worry for later.

'We're back!' Toni's grin materialized from behind the door but Jed wasn't fooled. He saw the slightly shrugging shoulder and the apologetic look directed at nobody in particular.

'And? What food did you two manage to get?' Robert moved to stand beside the tall girl and he threw her a look...more of that apologetic glance.

'Um...that's the thing. See, we looked around!'

'A lot!' Robert added with a fierce nod of his head.

'Yeah!...but...we only managed to get these.' Tonie held out her hands to reveal a box of cherry popsicles, the fresh frost just barely begging to thaw. Immediately Mattie burst into laughter, which did wonders for the two's nerves, but Jed wasn't pleased. The slight narrowing of his eyes and the barely suppressed scowl were evidence enough but he held back his cutting remarks. Much load of good popsicles would do them! They needed food, not a frozen treat!

'Hell, I missed a good popsicle. And cherry's my favourite.' Jed's eyes moved to Mattie and unconsciously trailed to his lips. The younger man's tongue darted out and licked across his bottom lip not in a particularly suggestive way but it was enough to make Jed grind his teeth. It added fuel to his already darkening mood.

'Good to know.' Toni gave him a smirk, deliberately avoiding Jed's burning gaze which was not fully directed at her, and handed them each a treat. 'Robert, bring those to the others.' She handed him half the box before flopping in a nearby chair, her fingers tearing apart the wrapper.

'Sure.' Robert left, heading out the same way he came, wondering what the other members of their little resistance group were up to.

'This is just what I needed.' Jed couldn't help re-directing his gaze at Mattie. His nostrils flared ever so slightly when his younger sibling darted a pink tongue out and ran it over the frozen length, a playfully childish grin curving the corners of his lips.

'This is not proper food. It's useless.' Jed's sudden outburst took the other two by surprise to say the least. Mattie paused in mid-lick and glanced wide eyed at the blonde but Jed wouldn't meet his eyes. He slammed his untouched frosty goodie on the nearby counter and stormed out before Toni or Mattie could open their mouths and formulate a single word. The sound of the slammed door reverberated through the walls of the house and the two remained frozen for a while, as if suspended by invisible threads, before they shook themselves out of it.

'What the hell was that all about?' Mattie resumed eating his popsicle, his eyes fixed on the closed door, willing it to yield the answer to his question.

'You.' But it was Toni who had the insight.

'What?' He turned towards her, genuinely confused, and she rolled her eyes in exasperations.

'God, I don't know if you're blind or just that dumb. Maybe both.' Mattie blinked, the confusion growing with each exchanged word.

'What are you talking about?' A pink trail of water melted down his finger but he ignored it. Toni was silent, contemplating, but she sighed in defeat.

'Look, I'm only going to tell you this because I'm sick and tired of the tension between you two idiots. It's affecting the group and since it's my ass on the line as well...' Another pause and Mattie nearly screamed at her to tell him whatever she had to say. 'Jed has the hots for you.' Mattie felt like someone splashed icy cold water on his face. He replayed Toni's words in his head but nope, it didn't make any more sense the second time...

'Excuse me?' He heard it wrong. That was the only logical explanation!

'Jed, the guy in serious need of anger management who just left, has the hots for you. I mean, didn't you see the way he's been looking at you? Even Robert saw it.' Mattie shuck his head dumbly, but it all made sense. He couldn't deny that there's been some...tension between them. There's been one ever since he hit puberty and began having dirty dreams which stared, more than he'd like to admit, his muscular, well-built, handsome brother. Of course he kept those thoughts to himself like his life depended on it because it probably did. Shame and guilt forced him to put more and more distance between himself and Jed and when the other left for the Marines he'd felt both relief and desperation. It wasn't a coincidence that every girl, and occasional guy, he'd ever been with was blonde... For Jed to mirror his forbidden desire was...Shocking to say the least.

'Since when?' He swallowed drily, remembering the first time they locked eyes after Jed's return from the Marines. Less than a week ago... He'd acted casually but it took everything he had not to rush to the nearest bathroom and take the edge off. Especially when Jed called his name in that gruff voice of his... The dirtiest dream he'd had in months hit him like a train that night and it was a mighty surprise he didn't drown in his own cold sweat.

'Wouldn't know that. But definitely before this fucked up time.' She was referring to the Korean invasion. 'And, since I'm in an extra kind mood, I'll tell you a little secret. He has a thing for your mouth. I thought he was going to spontaneously combust when you began licking that popsicle.' She snickered and Mattie glanced at the forgotten treat between his fingers.

'You seem okay with this.' The words were out before Mattie could help himself. He wasn't one for playing by the rules but he assumed most people would find the idea of brotherly love, the kind of love involving incest, revolting. He tensed up, waiting for Toni's no doubt disgusted reprimand but she just shrugged her shoulders.

'Who am I to say. Frankly I think you two should just fuck and get rid of this bad vibe already.' Mattie could help the smirk and she grinned widely in response. Who would have guessed that it would take an invasion for him to appreciate Toni's friendship. What a messed up world...

'My mouth huh?' Mattie looked intently at the frozen treat, a mischievous idea forming inside his mind. This was going to be fun...

* * *

Jed took a deep breath, the sort which was supposed to be calming, but all it did was add oxygen to his burning flame. He ran a hand through his short hair, his jaw clenching painfully hard. A thin river of sweat trailed down the back of his neck and darkened the already visible patch across his back, the khaki t-shirt unable to hide the stain. He wanted to say it was because of his short sprint but he knew better...

His heart was thundering inside his ribcage and he knew there was only one way to get it back under control. Self-loathing twisted inside the pit of his stomach like a caged animal but he couldn't deny the warmth coursing through his veins, heading directly south. He wanted to throw himself in front of a running train! How could he be having those sorts of thoughts about his brother? It wasn't right! Then again, who was to say what was right and what was wrong?...

He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply again. He wasn't a philosopher. He was a soldier and soldiers followed orders. Having sexual fantasies about one's brother was wrong and that was that! But even as he thought it, the image of Mattie's mouth wrapped around the cherry popsicle flashed across his mind and his resolve crumbled to dust. No matter how many times he told himself it was wrong, his body continued to react and he always ended up giving into the temptation...

His fingers moved to the buckle of his belt and began to unfasten it, no hesitancy in his movements. He'd been down this road before, more times than he cared to admit. He felt the head of the zip with his thumb and-

'So this is where you went.' Jed suffered a moment of sheer panic in which his entire body was petrified. This was something that didn't happen to him in the middle of a battle but hearing that familiar voice while he was just about to beat one off was more terrifying than facing death. He whipped his frame around, just to validate what he already knew, his hands dropping by his sides like concrete bricks.

'Mattie? What the fuck are you doing here?!' He expected for his brother to show a little fear at the open hostility in his voice but instead the other just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

'Just thought I'd come and give you your meal. You didn't eat any.' He dangled two of the treats and Jed followed the movement for a second, his eyebrows knitting in a frown.

'I don't want any. Now fuck off.' Mattie's eyes travelled to his unbuckled belt and he arched an eyebrow. His lips didn't lose their smile, even when Jed looked ready to charge him. Or maybe that was the reason why his smile didn't drop...

'Suit yourself. But I want to have mine.' Before Jed had a chance to argue, Mattie removed the wrapper and his tongue ran up the frozen length, his eyes firmly locked to the soldier's.

Jed was dumb-struck, literally. The words refused to form into coherent sentences and his mouth refused to push out the sounds. He hastily shut it back up and channelled all his energy into looking unfazed by the 'show'. He wanted to turn away but his feet seemed to have grown roots and they refused to budge. He had no choice but to watch while trying to contain the lust threatening to consume his entire existence.

Mattie knew he had Jed's full attention and he took full advantage of this knowledge. He continued to run his verbal muscle up and down, going torturously slow. Finally, he cupped his lips on the top of the dessert and gave a low moan of pleasure as if enjoying the taste far more than he should. He grinned when Jed's eyes all but popped out of their sockets. And he wasn't even at the best part yet...

Somehow he knew Jed was getting impatient even if he fought a losing battle to keep up pretences. Had Mattie not been aware of his infatuations then he wouldn't have noticed the blonde's clenching fists, the river of perspiration cascading down his powerful throat, the darkening of his eyes, the flaring of his nostrils, not even the slight tent growing in his pants. But since he knew his deadly effects on the soldier he kept a close eye on his many tells and felt the desire stir in his own stomach.

Deciding to speed things up, for his brother and for himself, he threw his head back and pushed the entire icy length inside his mouth, closing his lips around the wooden stick at the end. He moaned when the popsicle hit the back of his throat and he slowly brought it out just to push it down his tongue again. He could feel it melt, the coolness unable to withstand the heat of his fleshy cavern, and he was forced to swallow or risk choking. It was a bit difficult swallowing with the treat still entirely between his lips but he managed and his eyes fluttered closed as the sweet liquid trickled down his oesophagus. He moaned again before bringing his head back down and popping the frosty delight out, not before he gave it one final lick.

Mattie had to take a second and breathe, having forgotten to do it while putting on his little display. He sneaked a glance at Jed and the sight alone was definitely worth all the trouble. He felt a slight blush creep up his skin though he gave another one of his trade-mark smirks, the remaining of his torture weapon held between his fingers.

'You look a little stiff there Jed.' Mattie's gaze dropped to the other's crotch, the bulge too big not to be noticed, and his smile morphed into a full grin. Jed didn't find it amusing.

'Wh-What the hell was that?! What's wrong with you?!' Jed suddenly became reanimated and he crossed the distance between himself and Mattie in two easy strides. His fingers clenched the younger man's upper arms and he shook him, the rage practically radiating from him. Or was it lust?...

'Says the one pitching a tent!' Mattie had an easy grin playing across his lips but there was no denying the edge of fear visible in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of Jed. He knew the other man would never hurt him, no matter how much he pushed the boundaries. It had been one of his most favourite things to do back when they were younger...No, his fear was far more specific. What he was doing was a dangerous dance and all it would take was one wrong step. He had to be careful...smart.

Jed's jaw clenched painfully hard. He automatically took a step back, his arms dropping by his side, the hands balled into fists. He wished he could deny it but the evidence was plain as day. He screamed at his legs to move, to get out of there before he did something irrevocable but they refused to move. Why was he feeling that way? It was so wrong...guilt, shame, self-loathing. They all wanted a piece of him and they tore at him like crazed animals with razor sharp claws.

'Mattie. This is wrong. It's...' Jed shook his head at a loss of words but even as he spoke he felt that spark of arousal heating his rushing blood.

'Who says?' The brunette could see the internal demons hounding his brother and he recognised them easily enough. They were the same ones he'd been plagued with countless times before, but unlike the older man he'd long abandoned the struggle. He'd just always assumed nothing would come out of it since in his wildest dreams he couldn't have guessed his torment was shared.

'Mattie.' The name was spoken like a warning, for what neither knew. To stop? To continue? To think? To give in?

'Look around you Jed. It's mayhem, chaos. There are no rules here. No laws. It's just us.' Mattie took a calculated step towards the other, reclosing the distance between them. He knew he'd practically won when an expression of resignation shadowed the soldier's face, though he still shook his head in denial. Well, if words didn't work...

The younger of the two suddenly pressed his lips to Jed's, taking advantage of the usually guarded blonde's dropped guard. It didn't happen very often and to miss such an opportunity was just plain silly. Everything froze around them. Mattie could almost feel Jed's walls crumbling and he helped by swiping his tongue along the bottom lip. Jed didn't respond but he didn't push him away either... He was petrified. Petrified with fear? He was a man who'd been in life threatening situations before, too many times to count, and he knew what fear was but he'd never felt it quite so acutely. It was all the more terrifying because he couldn't pin-point its source though he had a notion it had something to do with the slighter man pressing against him. Usually when he felt fear his resolve was to attack it head first and master it... Why change that now?

Mattie's eyes widened for a split second when he felt a pair of hands move to his waist and he accidentally gasped, his own defences lowered this time. Jed smirked against the younger lips, feeling for the first time in months a settling calm, before he showed Mattie just what it was to kiss a man. To say he had experience was an understatement. Mattie was a playboy but Jed was a soldier, one who'd been stuck with dozens of other men in usually very tight spaces. Consequences be damned. They were the worries of tomorrow after all...

Mattie tasted of cherry and ice and, in Jed's opinion, it was delicious. He let his tongue roam, rubbing against the other verbal muscle and coaxing it into action. His fingers moved over the angle of the slender hips and across the surface of the flat stomach, feeling the living heat even through the material of the clothes. But he wanted to feel skin. He wanted to touch the fleshy softness taunting him with its eager, quickening pulse. The body in front of him shivered slightly when his exploring fingertips ventured under the shirt and pushed it upwards, exposing it to the elements. Jed parted their lips for a moment in favour of placing a few biting kisses along the curve of Mattie's jaw and throat but he couldn't resist the sway of the panting mouth for long. Ironically enough, cherry had never been his favourite flavour. Not until that day...

Which reminded him...Jed moved his hand along Mattie's, his fingers soon coming into contact with the sticky melting sweetness still grasped securely between the younger man's numb digits. With a wicked smile, the blonde pried the treat free from their hold and pressed the tip against the other's bellybutton. The reaction was instantaneous. Mattie jumped back, the sudden cold shocking him back to life, a yelp tearing from his lips. Jed's roaring laugh did nothing to calm him down...

'And here I thought you liked these.' He gave the melting length a quick lick and Mattie found himself pressed against the solid surface of a wall. Jed wasn't stupid. He'd made sure to choose a location, between two houses, where he'd be out of sight. It wouldn't do to be attacked while jerking off...

'Surprised me. That's all.' Mattie attempted one of his smirks but it was near impossible when all he wanted was to bend over for his brother right then and there. He watched Jed with hungry eyes and hissed when the popsicle was pressed against his flushed skin once more, this time just below the left collection of ribs. From there it climbed the bonny steps, sending shivers all along Mattie's side. He could feel the sticky liquid trailing down his abdomen, Jed's hand having moved to press the pink sweet against an equally pink nipple, and goose-bumps rose to attention in its wake.

Jed's lips attacked the dusky nubbin, seasoned with the lovely taste of cherries, his lips enclosing around the sensitive flesh with fervour. His tongue traced circles around it while Mattie's fingers raked his scalp encouragingly. He dropped the wooden end of the treat, the treat itself having been consumed in its entirety, and he placed his messy hand against Mattie's mouth. That mouth which hunted so many of his deprived dreams...He didn't look up from his current task but he felt the other part his lips and swallow two of his fingers eagerly. He grinned just before scraping the brunette's skin with his sharp canines.

Mattie felt like he was losing his mind. Every inch of his body was aware of his brother's touch and his nerves sang in pure ecstasy. He couldn't help the needy whine when Jed pulled back and rose to his full length to lock eyes with him, just after a devouring kiss of course. He could taste cherry on the other's tongue and he knew there was no way he'd ever be able to taste that fruit again without remembering what was currently transgressing between them. It would forever be etched into his subconscious and he didn't mind one bit.

Mattie's hand travelled down Jed's muscular physique, so much more impressive than his own skinny build. It didn't take a detective to see this man was no stranger to a brawl and Mattie could practically feel the power vibrating through the cording muscles. But there was something else which was vibrating even more and Mattie moved his hand there, swallowing the groan which rolled off of the soldier's tongue. Suddenly he pushed the other a few steps back, ignoring the dismayed look of confusion on Jed's face. With surprisingly steady hands, he quickly undid his own belt and pushed his jeans down, easily stepping out of them, their constricting tightness becoming excruciating already. He flashed the older man a reassuring grin before lowering himself to his knees, his mouth hovering just above the leaking head of Jed's member.

'Mattie, you don't have to-'

'I want to. I've been dreaming of this for a long time.' Before Jed could ponder that last part any further, Mattie parted his lips and took the tip between them, pressing his sharp tongue pressing against the slit. It wasn't his first time pleasing a man in this way, his curiosity having overpowered him a while back, and it showed. Jed suffered a pang of jealousy but it was soon forgotten when Mattie accepted more of the length inside his hot mouth. He was free to lean back into the house wall, the chosen space between the two buildings just wide enough for a maximum of three individuals standing shoulder to shoulder. His eyes fluttered for a second, his gaze losing focus as he concentrated on the pleasure, and he spotted something from the corner of his eye. Mischief made his eyes spark like stars.

Mattie's eyes were closed in concentration, his hand and mouth working to give pleasure. He felt Jed's body shift but he didn't open his eyes until he hears the familiar sound of a wrapper being torn open. He glanced up through long lashes without slowing down in his movements but moaned approvingly when he spotted the last remaining popsicle in Jed's hand. He wasn't sure how, but he knew exactly what the blonde was thinking and he raised his bare ass as high as possible, spreading and planting his knees firmly into the dirt. Jed smirked at his slutty eagerness but he couldn't mask the consuming lust lurking in the depths of his own eyes, turning them ten shades darker.

The younger brother shivered visibly when Jed moved the red tip of the frozen length along his spine, cooling every disc even through the fabric of his shirt. He felt Jed's fingers grasp his long strands, holding him in place, and it was the only warning he got before he felt the frost press inside him, sliding in without opposition. Mattie wanted to gasp but his mouth was stretched to its limits around the thick length still twitching on top of his tongue and the noise caught in his throat, changing to a guttered groan. The fingers relaxed slightly and he understood the silent message. He was allowed to continue pleasing Jed but he was forbidden from withdrawing and who was he to disobey the leader of their resistance?

Jed watched with fascination as the popsicle slid in and out of Mattie, each time a little more of the ice thawing to sugary water. He could feel some of it wetting his fingertips while most of it coursed down the brunette's thighs and turned the dry dirt to mud. Jed wanted to push his own fingers inside the tight ring of muscles, curious to feel them clamp around his own flesh but he knew there was no way he'd have that much patience left, especially with Mattie's mouth doing such a fantastic job. He began thrusting the treat faster and faster, determined to see the last of the cherry flavoured ice melt inside Mattie's bodily furnace before he reached his own climax. A battle he just barely managed to win.

Mattie's head was suddenly yanked away, the sharp thug of his hair burning his scalp, and Jed uttered a strangled curse before he came, the white ribbons of seed reaching the younger soldier's cheek and chin. Some even coated his lips and Mattie flicked his tongue out, making sure to meet Jed's eyes as he swallowed the fruits of his hard labour. If looks could kill then Mattie was certain he would have spontaneously combusted that very instant, such was the intensity of Jed's ravenous stare.

Before he had a chance to make a snide remark, something about the speed of Jed's climax, he felt himself being pulled to his feet and next thing he knew he was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Literally. The Marine's mouth covered his and he felt the older tongue map everything from the roof of his mouth to each of his teeth individually. He hugged his arms around the blonde's neck, seeking the extra support and automatically lifted his knees to join around the other's waist. Strong arms gripped his thighs and an equally powerful chest pushed against his, grinding him into the abandoned house's wall. Mattie felt his brother's member move against his entrance, rubbing against his flushed skin but holding back from taking the final step. He seemed to be waiting for something...

'What are you waiting for? Hurry up and fuck me Jed.' Mattie locked eyes with the older man, letting his irritation show clear as day but it was nothing compared with the oceans of love drowning the depths.

'After this there's no going back. Are you sure?' It took all of Jed's discipline and self-restrain to stop himself from simply taking the younger man and fucking him into the wall until he wouldn't remember his own name. He'd never wanted someone as badly as he did Mattie and the waiting was killing him.

'Stupid. There hasn't been a _going back_ for years now, ever since I've dreamed of you doing this to me for the first time. If you stop now I'll never forgive you. Ever.' Mattie's fingers hooked and his nails dug into Jed's flesh to emphasise just how serious a threat this was and the blonde scoffed.

'We can't have that.'

Mattie's strangled yelp was silenced by Jed's quick tongue and he pushed inside the magmatic heat inch by inch. No wonder the popsicle melted so quickly...Jed couldn't imagine anything hotter engulfing his member and his breath left him in the form of raspy gasps. He paused for a few seconds once his erection was sheathed completely inside Mattie but once he felt the muscles give an inch and loosen around him he began building a furious pace. He didn't want to hurt Mattie by being too rough but the last of his patience snapped like the over-stretched string of a taunt bow and he couldn't hold back even if he tried.

The brunette didn't seem to mind though. Quite the contrary, if his moaning and meowing were any indications. Mattie aligned his spine with the vertical surface, wondering how Jed was able to push so far inside him. The stretch was painful but he'd expected that. He wasn't completely ignorant on the subject though he'd never gone so far with another man before. In that place he was a virgin, or at least he had been... He knew it would get better, hopefully sometime soon, and he just had to ride out the pain, though the simple notion of Jed buried deep inside him was enough to arouse him to a painful degree. The blonde sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his exposed throat and ran his tongue over the dents left behind by his marking incisors, forcing his attention to re-focus on him. Mattie wanted to smirk at Jed's possessive nature but the notion was forgotten instantly.

When Jed changed his angle and finally struck his sweet spot Mattie's vision exploded into a million colours. The noise of pleasure stuck in his throat as if held back by an invisible thread and all he could do was gasp like a fish out of water. His fingers scratched at the surface of Jed's flesh, breaking the skin viciously but the sting only seemed to incite the soldier further. He growled feraly against Mattie's lips before quickening his already punishing pace, making sure to ram into that new-found spot every time. The profanities and moans streaming down the younger man's tongue were music to his ears and he yearned to hear more. The friction between Mattie's back and the brick wall was burning through his clothes but he didn't pay it any mind. He was far too busy chasing the high he could feel approaching just around the proverbial corner.

'Jed...!' Mattie managed to rasp out the other's name before his whole body went taunt, every muscle and fibre tensing simultaneously. He threw his head back with enough force to see stars upon the impact with the brick wall but the pain was easily overpowered by the sheer force of his climax. He's never felt anything quite as devastating as before, certainly with none of his other bed partners... He'd never felt so ravished.

Mattie's head fell heavily against Jed's shoulder, his lungs struggling to inhale as much oxygen as humanly possible. He knew Jed reached his own edge, though he couldn't remember when, since he felt some sort of substance leaking down his thighs. A soft blush coloured his skin when he realized exactly what that substance was before he grinned at his own silliness. After doing that with his older brother it was hardly appropriate to be embarrassed anymore...

'Yep, I really do love cherry popsicles the best.' Jed's soft chuckle was his only reply.

* * *

**And so you've reached the end...I hope it was a pleasant trip. XD Don't forget that review! X3 **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
